Field
The described technology relates to systems and methods which provide increased power efficiency in electronic devices, and more particularly to driver circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) is a computer based system that tests a device, known as a Device Under Test (DUT). The ATE can be programmed to provide power signals, reference signals, and input signals to the DUT. The ATE can also be programmed to receive signals, such as voltages and currents, generated by the DUT in response to the input from the ATE. The ATE can compare the received signals with predetermined values to determine whether the DUT is operating according to specifications. Testing and diagnosing faults with ATE can be performed on wafer die, packaged electronic parts, or electronic systems.
Because the ATE is a general purpose tester, the ATE is preferably capable of generating signals and power voltages over a wide voltage range. To accommodate this capability signal and power drivers of the ATE are powered with voltage supplies which provide a voltage difference at least as great as the desired output voltage range. For applications which require only a limited portion of the capability range, unnecessary power consumption occurs within the signal and power drivers.
For example, for an ATE power driver capable of generating a voltage supply with a range of +/−15 volts, the power driver may receive power from a +15 V power supply and from a −15 V power supply. If the power driver is used to supply 2 amps to a DUT at +5 V, 2 A×5 V=10 watts is delivered to the DUT. However, the 2 amps is ultimately sourced by the +15 V power supply. Therefore, 2 A×15 V=30 W is consumed to provide the 10 W to the DUT.